Firework
by zuleikhapearsoncross
Summary: Russia and Zuleikha Pearson-Cross realize they're perfect for each other. RussiaxOC oneshot OOC Russia


You loved Russia. Maybe not love but obsessed over him. Though you didn't like using that term. Whenever you saw him talking to another country you'd go mad and keep a close eye on him in case anything became serious. No one flirted or showed any attraction to him well, except Belarus. But Russia stated that he didn't love her in that way. Making you happy and cheerful but, still wary. The meeting ended late. It was about 11:30 in the night everyone said their goodbyes and left. Though you followed Russia back to his place. Once he got there we walked slowly through the dark, quiet streets not showing any fear. You kept a safe distance and walked quietly so he wouldn't hear. The street lights were on and it was cold in Russia. The ground was covered in snow. But you didn't mind. You saw him walk to his door to be greeted by a small boy. You actually knew the Baltics after you 'looked after' them. Russia entered inside and you went by the window. He was taking his coat off. You gazed at him dreamily. Just looking at him made you happy. He went upstairs to his bedroom which you visited a few times. He went on his bed with his pajamas he quickly put on and went to sleep. This is the part where you snuck in and took his stuff. (Yes you're that in love.)

"Ah~ Russia you're so cute when you're asleep." You said quietly squealing. You opened his drawer and grabbed one of his shirts. You were about to leave until you tripped on a vodka bottle, making a loud 'oof' when you fell. Russia opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked. He didn't have the light on so you got out through the window. Belarus barged in and glared at the window.

"Someone's out the window I know it." She said grabbing her knife. "I'll get her/him don't worry big brother." She dashed out through the window and saw you removing snow off your top. She smirked evilly and rushed towards you, her knife aiming for your heart. You dodged and ran to the woods that was located nearby for some apparent reason.

'Fuck! Where do I go?!' You thought in your head. She was catching up. Fast.

"COME BACK HERE!" She yelled. "I'LL NOT HAVE YOU BOTHER BIG BROTHER ANYMORE!" You ran as fast as you could. Your heart was bested fast and your breath was hoarse. Your ribcage ached from the running. Until you finally lost her, you breathed heavily while lying on the snow. But you saw her again and you left still holding the shirt you had taken from Russia.

THE NEXT DAY

"I swear there was something in my house the other night." Russia said to France. You overheard and decided to spy. "My little sister tried to get what was in my room but she said she lost it, she's never lost something before too which is scary to think about."

"It could be a stalker." France said getting chills. You frowned at this. You walked past France and Russia.

"Hey don't I know you?" Russia asked pointing at you. You blushed and looked at him.

"I don't think so, we haven't talked to each other before."

"Yes but, I have a strange feeling that I saw you." He said. He was getting close to finding out.

"Well I do go to the conference I am a country after all." You said trying to sound casual. "I'm (C/n)."

"Hello (C/n) I'm Russia. Would you like to become one?" He said smiling. France had a scared look on his face while you just blushed.

"I guess." You quietly said. France gasped while Russia smiled.

"Good! Let's go to my place." He said. You followed him out the exit of the building before you got in his car he said one final thing.

"(C/n) I know it was you." He said. "Some of the moonlight was shining at the window and I got to see your pretty face~" He said putting a hand on your shoulder. You were caught, so you returned his shirt.

"Here's the shirt I stole, sorry." You said feeling guilty and ashamed.

"I'll let you keep it, as long as you give me one of your shirts." Russia said.

"I'LL GIVE YOU THIS ONE." You said sounding like a obsessed fangirl. You took off your shirt and gave it to him.

"You don't have another shirt though." He said confused.

"I don't care take it." You said shoving it to him. You both got in the car and left to make the 'becoming one' merge happen.


End file.
